


Kiss Me

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete is making demands while drunk.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Me

Patrick was sitting in the VIP section in the back of LA's hottest new nightspot, watching the gyrating bodies as they moved on the dance floor while he sipped his ginger ale. _I wonder where Pete is,_ he mused, on the lookout for his familiar dyed blond hair. _I never should've let him talk me into coming with him tonight._ Vaguely he wondered why he had given in; Pete had only asked him once, after all. He would've taken a no if it had been given to him.

 _One too many nights in front of the TV probably,_ he thought as he waved and smiled at one of the dancers. He had been doing that far too much lately, so much so that Joe had accused him today of becoming a hermit.

 _I could be worse things,_ he mused as he sipped his ginger ale. _I just got tired of staring at the four walls, I guess._ Maybe that was why he had said yes.

Finally he caught sight of Pete by the DJ's booth with a beer in his hand and headphones on his ears. An amused look crossed his face as he watched Pete twirl a record between his fingers. _At least he's staying out of trouble,_ he thought with a sigh. _And away from the press._

He had a feeling that things would get a lot worse before the night was over.

*****

Patrick was just coming back from the men's room and contemplating another ginger ale when Pete came staggering up to him, a beer bottle in his hand and a grin on his face. "Pattycakes!" he yelled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Where have you been?"

"Men's room," Patrick said, putting an arm around Pete's waist for support. "Having fun?"

"So far." Pete wrinkled his nose. "DJ sucks. He doesn't have any of our songs."

"I don't think our songs are really dance club material," Patrick said as he headed back to his seat with Pete in tow. "Come on, love. Maybe you'd better sit down for awhile."

"Don't wanna," Pete said, pouting even as he let Patrick lead him to a couch. "Rather dance with you."

"I think you've had a little too much to drink to be dancing, love," Patrick said as he sat down next to him. He patted the bassist's hand. "You stay put. I'll go get you something that doesn't have alcohol in it."

Pete put his hand over the singer's. "Don't wanna anything," he said, looking at his lover with wide eyes. "Well...maybe one thing."

"Okay." Patrick surveyed his very inebriated lover. "I'll bite. What do you want?"

Pete slid closer, pressing himself against Patrick's knee. "Kiss me."

Patrick stared at him. "What did you just ask me?"

"Didn't ask," Pete said, gripping his hand. "Want you to kiss me."

Reluctantly, Patrick shook his head. "I can't, love," he declined. "We're in public, remember?" They had come to an understanding about public displays of affection in the early days of their relationship. One of the ground rules had been no kissing in public, especially with press around.

Pete pouted. "Don't care," he pronounced. "Want you to kiss me right now."

Patrick looked around and shook his head again. "I can't, Pete. There are too many cell phones and cameras around. We can't take the chance." Very gently he let go of Pete's hand. "I'm sorry, love."

Pete sagged in his seat. "Not fair," he said petulantly. "It's not fair. Other people get to...get to kiss who they love. And Meagan even said I could whenever I wanted to." He glared at Patrick, as if it was all his fault. "Why can't I kiss you now?"

"When we get back to the hotel," Patrick said patiently. "I'll be more than happy to kiss you as many times as you want. But not now." He checked his watch; it was almost closing time. "I'll get your coat and we'll go. Stay put." He started to get up.

Pete staggered to his feet. "Come with you," he muttered. "Make sure no one gets any ideas about trying to steal you away from me."

Patrick snorted. "I doubt that rather strongly," he said as he gave the coat check boy their claim tickets.

"You don't know. You don't see," Pete said as he leaned against the wall. "You're perfect, with a great ass and an angel's voice and...and everything." He waved his hands. "And I'm just..just me."

"You're the one I want," Patrick said, blushing. "There's no one else for me."

Once they had their jackets, Patrick helped Pete put his on before they stepped up to the valet outside. "Black Ford Explorer," Patrick said, rattling off his license plate number and handing over the keys. He sat Pete down on a nearby bench. "Here...let me button you up. It's cold out here."

"Where are we going?" Pete asked as he tried to bat his hands away.

"Stay still, love," Patrick said as he buttoned up Pete's denim jacket. "We're going back to the hotel, remember? It's late and the club is about to close." He gave pete an amused little smile. "And you're drunk, love."

"Only...only a little," Pete denied. "Like...like this much." He held his fingers about an inch apart, his hand shaking. "Can still...get it up and show you a good time if I wanted to. I'm still sober."

Patrick shook his head. "Ask me again when we get back to the hotel," he said. He had a feeling that Pete would be sound asleep before they hit the freeway.

The valet pulled up and handed over the keys. "Do you need help, sir?"

"No, thanks. I've got him." He wrestled Pete into the truck, making sure he was securely belted in before giving the boy a tip. "Have a good night." Getting in, he pulled away, heading for the interstate.

"Where are we going again?" Pete asked again. "You're taking me somewhere."

"Back to the hotel so you can sleep it off," Patrick reminded him as he turned a corner. He looked over; Pete was struggling to undo his seat belt. "Pete...you need to keep that on while I'm driving."

Pete huffed a sigh as they stopped at a red light. "Okay. I can't get it off anyhow." He looked around, finally realizing where he was. "We're not in public anymore," he said, his face brightening. "Will you kiss me now?"

"Yes, Pete. I will be more than happy to kiss you now." Patrick drew the bassist into a loving kiss.


End file.
